Only God Can Judge Me
by Young-Nefarious
Summary: Dick must find his place after a shoking betrayal.


Disclaimer: All the following characters belong to DC Comics. Original song called "Only God Can Judge Me" by Tupac. R.I.P.  
  
Only God Can Judge Me  
  
Something was wrong, she noticed, very, very wrong. Donna Troy looked over at the angry Nightwing with great concern. She stood just outside the tower's training facility standing next to a surprised Jesse and Toni just two feet away from the special reinforced window that separated them form the action. They have never seen such anger before in their lifes. Nightwing launched punch after punch after punch at the Joker simulation. He wore his lower half of his costume along with grappling gloves and his mask, which left his sweety upper body exposed. What worried Donna the most is that through his mask she could see tears fall from his eyes. Dick didn't know how long he has been training, just noticing how determined he is to kicking something's ass. He had just finished with the Joker, leaving it cover with his own blood, as another simulation stepped forward. He launched himself and made a direct kick towards the fake Shrike.  
  
As the simulation landed on its back, Dick quickly got on top of its stomach and with all the might he could make punched the hell out of Shrike. He didn't stop for a few minutes as he got up and grabbed it from the hand and swunged him around in three complete circles before throwing it against the wall. He felt so much joy seeing it laying there covered with blood, even if it was his own. He had to release all this anger he had, no matter what. Toni moved from her spot and finally took the courage to walk towards the controls and check what level his is working with. She couldn't believe her eyes, the machine read level 27. Not even Donna or Kory can take on level 27 as easily as Nightwing made it look. "Donna," she said as she turned towards her with a state of shock, "what should we do?" Donna looked at her with a sadden look as she figured what she could do. She very well knew that Dick could go on and on, and that will only end up killing him. He had already taken on Stalion, Grodd, Double Dare, Deathstroke, Brother Blood, Joker and now Shrike, and that was after she found him.  
  
She looked over to her 'brother' as she saw the blood that ran all over his face, chest, hands, and mouth. If he hadn't been wearing his mask, he himself would be blinded from the blood coming from his cuts as a result with a battle with the simulation version of Deathstroke. He continued to kick and punch at Shrike, as he felt his blood pressure rising drastically again, but he wouldn't let that stop him. Donna was about ready to stop the training when she saw Lilith approaching them. "What's up? I've been looking around for everyone." Donna quickly updates her on Dick's condition and suggested that she read his mind to see what troubles him. As she tried, Dick quickly notice and blocked her out of his mind. Not many men could, but he wasn't just any man. Lilith apologized as they all stared as Dick finally got up and allowed the simulation to disappear. Donna saw the opportunity and used the mic to get his attention. "Dick, please stop what your doing and lets talk this out, please." He looked over at her and wickedly smiled as he lifted one finger. He was saying something, but unfortunately for Donna she couldn't hear, but could read his lips; one more. Donna couldn't stand it anymore, she had to stop this.  
  
"Dick," she said again into the mic, "stop this before I go in there." Dick just ignored her as the next and last simulation he had selected appeared. Donna slowly stepped back with fear as she and the others say who the simulation was of; Roy. Dick's eyes narrowed as Toni noticed the veins in his hands. He ran up to Roy and punched it square in the stomach, then at its jaw. He decided to change his style just this once and use Batman's style, a brawler style rather than an acrobat style. He punch it over and over, Roy tried to take the offense but Dick wouldn't let the simulation go that easily. He grabbed it with one hand behind his neck and pulled it down to upper cut him. As the simulation's head tilted upward, Dick saw an open target and with all his might punched right threw it. He pulled his hand out and started going for his head again and again. Donna couldn't believe how much anger Dick had for Roy, making her wonder what Roy had done. She then turned to the other ladies and quickly ordered them what they can do. "Look, Dick looks like he has a lot of anger aimed towards Roy. Roy isn't here yet, go to the front of the toward. Distract him for as long as possible until I inform you when its safe. I'm going to have a talk with Dick." As the women left, Dick shoved Roy towards the wall and began smashing its head against the wall. He gritted his teeth as tears fell freely from his eyes.  
  
He stopped long enough to pull off his mask to reveal his flaming red eyes. He continued to punch it until for some reason it disappeared, forcing him to hit the wall straight with his right arm. The pain was nothing to him, as he turned to stare at Donna who had shut off the simulation. Donna looked at Dick's eyes and saw pure anger, and somewhere around the anger, pain. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, TROY." Donna could hear very well how mad Dick is, he even used 'THE VOICE' with her. She slowly moved towards him with a sad look that would have made Dick feel bad if he wasn't as mad as he is. "Dick, talk to me. What happened? Why Roy?" Dick finally lost the emotional battle and landed on both his knees and let out all the pain he was feeling in the shape of tears. "Oh Donna, how could he? He knew, HE KNEW!!" Donna sat next to him as she hugged him closely and tried her best to comfort him. "What hunny? Tell me what happened." Dick calmed himself as he looked away, ashamed to face her. "Yesterday.." he began, "yesterday I found my mother's engagement ring my father had given her. I figured I put it to use and ask Barbara to marry me. When I got there, I saw them..together." Donna felt her anger towards Roy rising. He knew damn well how much Dick loves her, how could he? "Maybe it was some kind of mistake, Dick."  
  
Dick turned towards her as he gritted his teeth. "NO DONNA, THEY WEREN'T KISSING, THEY WERE DOING IT!" Donna's mouth hang openly as she just couldn't understand why Roy would do this. "They..Babs..she was..she was happy..and well..so was he..they were enjoying themselves. I felt like she just ripped out my heart and stabbed it. I keep thinking about all the wasted time, all the fake tears she cried for me, all the deceiving, everything. I wanted to make her my wife, my soul mate, my girl. Why is it that the one in love always the last to know? Donna," he looked up at her as she too began to shed tears for his pain, "I can't handle heartbreak again, I WON'T." He quickly got up and moved a few feet away from her, having his back facing her. "Donna, I need a favor, please." She got up as she wondered what he needed. "Anything." He turned towards her with a series look, not expressing any feelings he had. "I want you to tell every hero you know to stay out of Bludhaven. Its my territory, no one is allowed to be there. If I catch them, and I will, I won't be responsible for my actions." Donna's eyes widen at the request. "Dick, please don't do this, don't be like Bruce." "I'm not Bruce, I'm worst." He walked away leaving Donna in a state of shock. It was lost, her friendship with Dick is falling apart. She said nothing as she saw him head towards the locker room for the last time.  
  
***  
  
As Dick walked toward the exit now dressed in full uniform after having showered and attending to his injuries, he heard Jesse talking with Roy. Roy. Dick felt his anger rising as he reached the door. Nonetheless there they were talking about something that has to do with beer. Roy turned to face Dick and smiled as if nothing had happened. This might have gone for some time now, Dick though, gotta stay calm. Jesse slowly panicked, not knowing what to do. "Hey Robbie, long time no see. How ya been bud.." He didn't get to finished his sentence as Dick quickly punched him in the gut. Roy fell to his knees, grappling his stomach from the pain. Dick wickedly smiled as he saw the blood in Roy mouth. Jesse pulled Dick back but he escaped from her grasp long enough to say his finally words to Roy. "Say hi to Barbara for me." He left, not turning back as Jesse helped Roy up as he closed his eyes in shame. Just then Donna walked out, who had been observing everything that had happened. She turned to face Roy with a murderous look. "Hope your happy"  
  
***  
  
He turns as he hears a person slowly walking down the stair way towards the bottom of the batcave. Batman saw his son, not Nightwing but Dick Grayson, and began to worry in his own mind. "What's wrong?" Dick looked at Bruce as he reached him and smiled. He tried his best to fool Bruce, but you can't fool your own teacher. Bruce could see the pain in the boy's eyes. He removed his cowl as he placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "What's wrong Dick?" "Are all connections to Oracle off?" Bruce had a bad feeling about this, but still nodded. "Yes, why?" "Good," Dick said as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, "I have a problem." He explained in full detail about his discovery.  
  
Through the whole explanation, Bruce remained quiet, but questions kept emerging in his head. Why would she do this to him? "I don't know what to say Dick." "Yeah," Dick said as he whipped away a tear, "been there." Bruce saw how much this hurts Dick and did one thing Dick needed right now, he hugged him. "Dick, no matter what, I'll always be here for you. Your my son, and I care about you." Dick smiled as he pulled away. "Thanks Bruce. Bruce, I need a favor." "Yes?" "I want you to tell all of the Knights to stay out of Bludhaven, including yourself." "Dick.." "Please Bruce, I just want some time alone. I'll still be there when you need me."  
  
***  
  
Superman looked around as he flew through Bludhaven just two hours before midnight. He was positive that he would find his target, Nightwing. He had to know why he had ordered Troia to deliver his message to everyone. Why was he closing out everyone in his life, including Clark and other people who come to think Dick as a brother or nephew. Dick meant a lot to Clark, and hearing the news from Troia broke pieces of his heart. As he turned another building, he saw him standing on top of a near by apartment building looking at him. Clark smiled as he landed next to him. Dick turned to stare at the man of steel as he already knew why he was hear, but he still needed to ask. "Why are you here Clark?" Superman noticed by the tone of Dick's voice that he was serious of his request. "What's wrong Dick? Troia came by earlier with Wonder Woman telling the JLA that you want everyone to stay away from Bludhaven." "Yeah, and?" Clark frowned as he looked at the one time boy wonder, but he's not a boy anymore. "And I'm worried about you. You seem to be more Batman-like then usual." "And?" "And that's not you." "And?" Clark couldn't stand it anymore as he grabbed him from his suit and lifted him up 2 feet. 'AND YOUR NOT ACTING LIKE THE MAN I KNOW!" Dick smiled as he looked at Clark. He knew he meant well, but he wanted him to know that he meant no one in his request.  
  
"Did I hit your boiling point, Superman?" Clark frowned as he let go and crossed his arms. Dick just looked at him with a small grin. "Well?" Dick asked as he continued to grin. "I'm waiting for you to tell me what happened." Dick sigh as he realized that he wasn't going to leave unless he told him. "Fine. Anyone able to listen?" Clark raised an eyebrow as he looked at Dick. "Excuses me?" "Do you have anything that can make other people listen on?" "Oh, no." "Well, this is what happened.." Dick explained with great detail from the point he found his mother's ring, to the training room, to the conversation with Bruce. Clark, unlike Bruce, expressed his feelings as his eye brows were lifted at least an inch from the surprise. "Sorry to hear that Dick. But I don't see how having everyone who cares about you out of your life?" "I though I could trust Barbara, Clark. I trusted her with my life, and she did this to me. How do I know if I can truly trust anyone else. The only three people I still trust is Bruce, Donna, and you, Clark." Clark sadly smiled as he placed a hand around Dick, pulling him to a close hug. "Be careful, Dick. Call if you need anything."  
  
***  
  
2 days later...  
  
Nightwing stood there, on top of the B.P.D. headquarters as he looked over his city. Earlier that week after his conversation with Bruce, he changed phone numbers and signed up using a different name, thanks to Bruce. Both Alfred and Bruce had agreed not to let anyone know his location or ways to contact him, he needed peace. Donna and Clark know his new number and place as well, since he trusts them not to come to Bludhaven. Bludhaven was his, and no other vigilante would dare step foot there. It was then that he remembered what Donna had told him; 'don't be like Bruce'. As much as he hated to admit, he was like Bruce. He came out of his thoughts as he heard a person behind him.  
  
He turned as he saw a familiar figure standing before him. "What are you doing here?" "I've made a choice Dick. I'm moving here to Bludhaven." "So you can be close to me?" "Yeah." Dick turned as he lowered his head with a small smile on his face. "Guess you heard then." "What?" He turned as he smiled an actual smile for the first time in days. "I'm not seeing anyone. You want to go out, but nothing serious yet, okay?" "Okay." "Let's me show you the city then, Bette." Bette smiled as she finally had her wish; Flamebird and Nightwing together at last.  
  
The End...for now  
  
"..stabbed in the back, couldn't trust my own homies just a bunch of dirty rats..look to my future cause my past, is all behind me, is it a crime, to fight, for what is mine? everyone's dying tell me what's the use of tryin..cause the media is full of dirty tricks, only God can judge me.." - 2pac 


End file.
